Your alone and you are scared
by Foyiwae
Summary: Ryou gets a special and unexpected visit. Rated m for mouse eating and graphic sex in later scenes RBxYBxTB Later YYxYMxA as well as YMxMI
1. A suprise and a mouse

Your Alone and your Scared

"Great!" muttered Ryou as he shoved the phone into his pocket along with his gloved hands, "There goes Christmas" he whispered tears filling his chocolate brown eyes. His father was not going to make it, he was going to be alone for the first time.

If this was him a few months earlier then being alone would have been great. He would have enjoyed sitting in front of the fire with a mug of hot coco and a good book. But ever since Bakura left the thought of being alone terrified him. Sure the thought of having a killer psychopathic spirit dead was a good thing, but the emptiness overruled that feeling strongly.

He sighed again, slipping the key in the lock before he turned it. Pushing the heavy oak door open he made his way into the small apartment he called home. He placed the stuff down in the kitchen before he kicked his shoes off, returning to the kitchen and began making something to eat, he needed to get his mind off the thought of being alone.

---

As he placed the pan onto the hob he heard a whisper, at least he thought he did. That whisper, the whisper that haunted him for many years. He turned quickly, but nothing was there. "It is ok Ryou, he is gone, gone forever" he whispered, his breathing getting quicker. "Now you are just imagining things, your mind is clouded. Maybe I should go to bed" he whispered.

He poured the hot liquid into the mug and made his way quickly up the dark stairs, his soft footsteps seemed to echo through the entire building. /That is what you get for being alone!/ he scolded himself mentally. "Why did I not accept that invitation that Yuugi gave me earlier?!" he cried softly. He looked into the guest room, Bakura's old bedroom, he always did that now. He smiled when he saw no one there and went to turn around, before the whisper filled his mind again, this time louder.

"Hello again my light," the chuckle made him shiver, he turned to see the cold eyes of his yami. "What are you doing here?" he whispered fiercly, fear obviously in his voice. "Oh I made a new friend, who helped me get back to you dear hikari," chuckled as another man appeared. The same snow white hair and cold eyes as Bakura, but he was tanned, and had a scar under one of his eyes. "Meet my new friend, and my dark, Akefia."

Ryou stepped back quickly, "Y-y-you.... the thief!" he whispered. "So you have heard about me dear... Ryou is it?" the tanned male chuckled."We heard all about you being **alone**." Bakura said. "So are you staying for good this time?" Ryou whispered, inching back out of the room. "Yup!" Bakura said cheerfully and Akefia nodded. "Don't worry your not the only one, Yami's mini host person as also got him back, as well as our dear pharoah." he shrugged. "You mean Atemu?" Ryou's face lit up visibly. "Oh so you smile when he returns but not when we are here?" Akefia growled. "Please!" Ryou gasped bowing his head making both 'Kura and Akefia raise an eyebrow. "I did not mean it like that, it is just.... he is kind and you two are....welll...." "Evil?" the two darks said at once. "Yeah I guess" he shrugged.

---

"So are you a spirit 'Kura?" the young male asked his legs swinging from the counter from which he sat. "Yeah, we all got to be human again, well Akefia is some human deamon thing because he is way too old to be a normal human" he chuckled. "While I am still 16 and will stay 16 forever" he sighed. "So you are not human?" Ryou asked confused. "I guess I am not" he sighed. Akefia was too busy trying to stab at the mouse he had caught not so long ago. "Can I eat this?" he asked licking his lips. "Yeah why not?" 'Kura shrugged. "No!" Ryou cried covering his eyes. "You are way too squeamish Ryou" 'Kura chuckled.

5 minutes later Bakura was on the floor laughing and Ryou had ran to the bathroom to throw up as Akefia placed the mouse in his mouth. "That was amazing, never knew you had such a big mouth" 'Kura laughed. "I should have cut off its head first" Akefia hiccuped.

"So will you go comfort him or will I?" Akefia smirked.

--------------

**Foyiwae:** Yey first chappie finished, next one shall involve Christmas presents and Wrapping paper ;)

**Ryou:** I don't like the sound of this

**Bakura and Akefia:** We do

**Foyiwae:** I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters.


	2. A dark beginning, to a new life

Ryou woke up and tried to get out of bed, before realising his arms and legs where bound with red ribbon. He looked up to see Bakura and Akefia kissing. His eyes closed tightly in disgust and Akefia smirked. "Good morning Ryou, we are just wrapping you up as a Christmas present for us" he sneered. Ryou glared at the tanned Egyptian, then at the white spirit. "Let me go guys, come on!" he whined. "This is not funny!" He struggled a bit, trying to loosen his bonds, but the attempt failed. "We did not say it was meant to be funny Ryou, we are having you as our Christmas present!" 'Kura's voice was a lot less kinder than Akefia's, and the kindness of yesterday had disappeared. Ryou knew instantly that the old 'Kura was back, and he was sure Akefia knew it as well, as almost immediately he was submissive. _'Strange... I always thought Akefia would be dominant' _ Once he thought it through though he knew why this was more likely. Akefia and himself were alive, or had been alive, they were actual people. 'Kura was a spirit, a spirit created from all the dark thoughts Ryou and Akefia... well Akefia had. Ryou had never had any dark thoughts.

{-: ~ ~ ~ :-}

"Now my pretty, hold still" Akefia sneered before Ryou felt the wrapping paper tightly around his legs. Soon he was wrapped up and placed under the tree. "Guys!" he whined once more before there was a loud knock on the door. Bakura smirked and opened it, the smirk on his face soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Your back as well? You better not have done anything to Ryou!" Ryou smirked when he recognised Yami's voice. "Oh it is you, and you have mini-you and the sexy Pharaoh" he chuckled, before Akefia smacked him over the head. "Don't go making eyes at that stuck up son of a bitch" he snarled glaring at Atemu. "Thief" Atemu sneered nodding his head. "Nice to see you again as well (!)" he joked.

Yami pushed 'Kura out the road and looked in to see Ryou under the tree, "You sick bastards!" he hissed walking over to Ryou and untied him. As soon as Ryou was untied he hid behind Yugi. "So you two are back as well" Atemu sneered. "Your point? What the hell are you doing here? Can't you jut leave us alone for once?" Bakura sighed rolling his eyes. "Anyway technically only one of us is officially back, there was only one of us here in the first place after all, the other just happened to join me" he chuckled grabbing Akefia by the chin and kissed him roughly. "This would not have happened if Ryou was not so depressed all the time. You would be thieving and I would be sleeping, probably" he shrugged. "Now hand over Ryou" he hissed, but Yami did not move from his spot. "Fine then" he whispered as a shadowy aura appeared around him. "Ryou, come here" Ryou's eyes went blank and he walked over to Bakura. The aura disappeared once Ryou was beside Bakura and he collapsed, Bakura caught him quickly. "Now leave," he hissed protectively, hugging Ryou tightly, Akefia looked at the smaller male before returned staring at the Pharaoh. "Bakura, stop it, let Ryou go" Yugi said stepping passed Yami and avoided Atemu, who had tried to make a grab for him. "Akefia smirked, "And what are you going to do about it brat? Glare at us?" he sneered and Bakura laughed. Yami immediately walked up to Akefia and punched him hard across the face. "Bastar---!" he was cut off by Bakura, who had placed Ryou to the floor and kissed Yami. He stood immobilised, shocked by the kiss. The doors through out the house locked automatically and the room was covered in the same shadow magic that Bakura had used earlier. Atemu pulled Yugi close as Bakura woke Ryou up. "Go phone dear Marik, the tomb keeper would love to join in our games" Ryou did not object and quickly ran to the phone.

{-: ~ ~ ~ :-}

Yami glared at Bakura trying to move. "Let me go Bakura!" he snarled. Atemu was chained to a large throne like chair, in royal attire Bakura and Malik stole from the Museum earlier. Yugi was chained to Atemu's throne, not allowed to speak. "Akefia darling, you will make Yugi cook right?" Bakura asked and Akefia smirked walking over to the boy. "The Pharaoh looks very appetising why don't we just eat him?" he asked. Yugi glared at him and he received a slap, before he was released, "Go cook food, before we plan something worse for you!" he snapped hitting him, and Yugi scampered off. "Malik, you want to chain your dear hikari up? I mean you do not have to, he is one of us after all" he purred running a finger down Marik's cheek. Ryou turned to Marik, a pleading look on his face."I will do as you wish, please don't chain me up" the blonde muttered. Ryou felt arms wrap around him and he sighed, relaxing into the warmth. There was no point struggling, he would only get hut, hard.

Bakura smirked walking over to Yami. "I finally get to show you how much I hate you!" he whispered before he punched him hard across the face, making Ryou gasp and hug Akefia. "I cant watch" he whispered. 'Kura kicked Yami and punched him again. "You have made my life a living hell, you are a bastard, you deserve to die!" he hissed. "But I wont kill you, I will just torture you every day, after all, you are in my playing field now" he smirked grabbing him by the chin and kissed him roughly, biting down on his bottom lip, making him bleed. "Aint this just perfect?" he asked before he punched him once more and walked away. "Tell me when foods ready" he muttered lighting a cigarette before he left, Malik following close behind. Akefia walked into the kitchen to see how Yugi was doing and Ryou ran over to Yami. "Are you ok? I am so sorry!" he whispered, wiping the blood from his lip. "It is ok Ryou, as long as Yugi and Atemu are safe I really do not care how I am" Ryou nodded and got up. "I will try and stop him if he hits you again, I promise" he whispered before Akefia entered the room again. "Do not talk to him" he hissed and Ryou sighed, why had his life suddenly went from bad to worse?


End file.
